prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:She's No Angel/@comment-26008176-20150702211755
Oh boy. Here comes the part where they now go on a wild goose chase after Leslie to try to prove that she is A only to find out that she isn't, just like they've been doing with other characters in the show for the last five seasons. I already lost count of how many A suspects there have been on the show. It's become pretty predictable & I think people are starting to get bored as it shows in the ratings. And considering there is still two more seasons left, that can't be too good. Especially for those who want their answers now. I think they should have just revealed who A was in this seasons after the Charles twist. Remember a few seasons ago when Ali appeared to Spencer back when everybody believed she was dead & she told Spencer that she was "getting warmer" to the truth? Ha! They couldn't have been more far from it. They wouldn't even know about Charles until the season 5 finale. Speaking of A... Does anybody else think there is still an A-Team? It seems Big A is acting out individually now. I keep wondering what happened to the other members. And Red Coat. She just disappeared after Ali came back to Rosewood so I always just assumed that Ali was Red Coat in disguise all this time, but I don't think PLL actually confirmed it. It's more like presumed that it was Ali all along. Also, I think it was Charles who tried to kill Alison the first time, back when she got a rock thrown at her head & Jessica DiLaurentis buried the body to protect Charles. Maybe he escaped from Radley. And maybe he was the one who tried to make Jason think he did it. And maybe he was the one who killed Jessica DiLaurentis when she called him to tell him that she can't protect him anymore. It makes perfect sense for Jessica to be trying to protect Charles than anybody else. He was her other kid, not some other random patient at Radley like Bethany Young was. And if he was the one who Jessica DiLaurentis was trying to protect, then he couldn't have committed suicide at 16 because the Liars are seniors & he's supposed to be older than them. Therefore, it would also make sense that he is alive & since Kenneth wasn't there when Jessica had him cremated, it's also possible that Jessica lied to him about Charles' suicide so even he doesn't know that Charles is actually still alive. Perhaps he's not being dishonest after all. Maybe he really does think Charles is dead. I'm giving him the benefit of the doubt for now. As for the tomb in their aunt's house, the only way I could think to explain that right now is maybe Charles planted the tomb himself years ago anticipating the Liars would be going on a wild goose chase for him in order to throw them off. He's always one step ahead of them. Why would he not plan ahead? He seemed to want the Liars to know who he was when he had them in the dollhouse. His name at least. So maybe he knew that when they got out of the dollhouse they'd be looking for him. I don't think he planned on keeping them there permanently. The Liars are too stupid to let people hover around them & protect them while A is still out there (particularly Hanna, but not just her). Charles had many opportunities to kidnap them again & take them back to the dollhouse if he wanted to do that. Heck, he was even alone in the same room with Sara while she slept & only threatened her safety to scare the Liars out of Dr. Sullivan's office instead of trying to take her back. I think the dollhouse really was just a temporary arrangement he had in mind for them.